


Twisting Nature's Limbs

by timeless_alice



Series: Horror Meme - 2018 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Drugs, Gen, Human Experimentation, Sedative Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Shockwave uses the captured Aerialbots for combiner experiments, starting with Silverbolt.





	Twisting Nature's Limbs

It had been three years, nine months, two weeks, and five days since the Aerialbots had been captured and delivered to Shockwave. For each of those 1388 days, he had recorded exhaustive notes of their general statuses and all the progress that had been made since their arrival.

Some of them were simple: A subject attacked a guard, his sedative needed to be adjusted. A subject had fallen ill, his energon rations had been temporarily raised. Scrapper had arrived to provide his expertise. Others were more complicated: An overview of Scrapper’s blueprints. The results of the subjects being linked together by cortex psychic patch with intentional imperfection.  The beginning preparations for frame reformatting.

And while it had no place in his scientific notes, he monitored how the subjects felt on their chances of rescue from their allies. It had gone down since his guards had begun lacing their rations with sedatives, but every now and then they would question the whereabouts of the Autobots, and if they were looking for them at all. Not that they would ever find the lab, hidden away and fortified as it was. Shockwave didn’t need any glory hound heroes ruining his experiments before they truly began.

Sometimes, however, their conversations turned to complaints about dizziness and disorientation; not knowing where one ended and the other began. These he took care to write down, and drew comparison to Scrapper’s experience with a gestalt team’s mental link, adding that the variables of “low energon” and “high sedatives” could be influencing the experience. He would have to experiment on that later, somewhere down along the line when a breakout was less likely.

But as it was, he had to focus on the task at hand in the meantime. He stood in one of the building’s lab rooms, one which held a large, medical-grade table for operations, preparing the tools necessary for this next stage of his work. Atop the table lay the Aerialbot leader, whose name was of little importance to Shockwave. It only mattered that he had been the first chosen for the modifications. He was offline, with sedative-laced energon feeding directly into his main fuel lines to ensure he stayed that way. Or, at the very least, ensure that he was unable to do anything should he awaken during the procedure.

The plating that protected his joints had been removed, exposing the delicate circuitry and inner workings that allowed them to function and transform. Things to be rearranged and altered to accommodate the twists and bends that a new alt mode would require. Unlike natural gestalts, or even triplechangers, the Aerialbots were not equipped to handle a new alt mode on top of their flight modes. And Shockwave had no access to more sophisticate means of reformatting. But it was no matter, he thought, as he pulled a table lined with tools close to the prone Autobot. What was science if not a series of trial and error?

Adorning a large screen nearby was one of Scrapper’s blueprints, showing what the inner workers of a combiner component should look like. It had been decided that the Aerialbot leader would be the head and chest, so the model had been based off Scrapper’s teammate, Hook, with room for readjustment. Shockwave looked at it, even though he had already committed it to memory, comparing it to the workings of a flight frame. Without a moment of more delay, he picked up a instrument with the simple job of rearranging wires, and set to work.

***

An hour in he noticed the lights in the Autobot’s eyes switch on, pale blue with a hazy glow from all the drugs running through his system. Shockwave acknowledged it, made note to write it down once he finished, and continued his meticulous work, aware that his subject could feel every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> this exists within my very large, personal TF canon that branches off from the aligned continuity (while using stuff from the idw comics)
> 
> ANYWAY this is day three of Horror Memes - Transformation
> 
> im timelessmulder on tumblr ;)
> 
> (also the title is from miracle of sound's "dream of goodbye")


End file.
